1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency warning flag systems and more particularly pertains to warning motorists not to park in an emergency zone through a pivotable flag system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, flag systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking emergency zones are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a plurality of devices with vertical components pivotable to an essentially horizontal orientation. By way of example are U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,551 to Hinterholzer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,232 to Dicke, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,206 to Roussel, et al.
In this respect, emergency warning flag systems according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warning motorists not to park in an emergency zone through a pivotable flag system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved emergency warning flag systems which can be used for warning motorists not to park in an emergency zone through a pivotable flag system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.